


Stay

by Dickbutt



Series: Dickbutt Writes Again [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brief references to menstuation, Domestic Fluff, Gender Neutral, Other, Seriously it's like 95 percent fluff I don't have anything else for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickbutt/pseuds/Dickbutt
Summary: Genji drops everything and comes to you in your hour of need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: Hey! Can you do like domestic genji with a s/o who have her period? Thanks :3
> 
> Originally posted at: [Dickbutt Writes Again](http://dickbutt-writes-again.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

It is a normal enough afternoon at the Watchpoint, and Genji fully intends to spend his downtime maintaining his weapons, the Dragonblade most importantly. It will no doubt be a time-consuming task, but the work is relaxing in its own right, and he finds himself enjoying it.

This is until you send Genji no less than 13 texts in a row, a series of increasingly urgent demands for him to come see you, even though you only live a few rooms apart. To nearly anyone else, he’s sure, it would have been seen as inconsequential; if you had been in any real need or danger, you would have given an alert in a more serious fashion, perhaps over a commlink, or Athena would have said something.

But Genji, of course, drops everything and comes to you in what you are calling ‘your hour of need.’

But you aren’t present – at least, not obviously – when he enters your room, and he makes for your desk, intent on at least getting some work done on his sword while he waits. A conspicuous pile of blankets on top of your bed makes a few low, disquieting sounds, but they’re mostly ignorable, even if they are persistent. He works in silence.

(Genji knows full well that you’ve gone and holed yourself up in your own little den, looking for attention, but it’s always fun to give you a hard time.)

Another melodramatic groan comes from the nest of blankets piled on the bed, and Genji looks up from where he’s maintaining the Dragonblade to cast a curious look at the lump of fabric. The sound does not continue, and he returns his attention to his work. At the lack of attention, your head pokes out from the blankets. With another sound of discomfort, you disentangle yourself from the majority of the blankets you’ve wrapped yourself in and wriggle your way toward the end of the bed, closer to where Genji sits at your desk.

“Gen-jiiiiii…”

He turns his head to you, but when you say nothing else, he looks away. You flop over onto your side, flinging your arms in Genji’s general direction, fingers wiggling. His eyes slide over to your position, but he remains otherwise inattentive, secretly amused at your attempts. He feels your hands just barely bat at his leg.

“Love meeee,” you whine.

“I do.”

The flung pillow flies wide over his head as you continue to flail, whining in apparent agony. This gains you his attention (and his further amusement).

“No, no  you don’t you’re letting me _suffer._ ”

Genji grabs your reaching hands, entwining the fingers, and laughs. “My apologies, then, my love. How can I help you?”

You pull away to make grabbing motions with your hands again. “Come here.”

With another fond chuckle, he carefully sets the Dragonblade aside and moves to crawl into bed with you, careful of getting any blankets snagged on his less-flexible parts. You allow him to make himself comfortable before you all but straddle the man, laying across his reclined form with all the elegance of a needy pet, head tucked up under his chin. He feels you shudder against him as another wave of pain twists at your insides. His hands rise to make soothing circles on your back and you melt into the touch with a quiet moan.

“Do you need anything?” he asks softly.

Your hand reaches for his face, cupping the space underneath his jaw clumsily. “Visor off.”

He brushes your digits away so he can undo the mechanism himself, and the visor comes away with a quiet hiss. He sets it on your bedside table, and you immediately press a series of brief kisses to his chin and lower jaw, whatever you could reach without moving yourself much further. A quiet, content sound hums its way from your throat and Genji smiles.

“Anything else?”

You shake your head against his throat, press yourself even closer to his body, which he imagines couldn’t possibly be very comfortable, but then again, you’ve wrapped yourself in blankets well enough to be a human burrito. It must mitigate some of the harsh edges.

“Just stay,” you mumble, arms coming up to wrap around him as best you can without changing position.

“And you’re sure you’re comfortable like this?”

“Mmhhhf…” You nod against him, your eyes closed, hardly paying attention, though he knows your aches will keep you from sleeping so easily. “You’re really warm.”

Ah, so that’s what kept you so cuddly. He is, for a rare moment, directly thankful for the machinery that keeps him going, if his warmth was proving in any way helpful to you. His hands continue their soothing motions over your back and sides.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” You nod again. “Any preference?”

“Mmhhhyyou pick…”

He chuckles, presses a kiss to the top of your head, and in a gross misuse of Athena’s capabilities, a movie starts up on the vidscreen in the corner of your room. He doesn’t pay much attention to what it is, just knows that it’s color and movement and sound and it’ll at least be an attempt to keep your mind off of the aches and cramps that plague you, if nothing else. You chide him for talking during the movie when he tries to give you soft reassurances, so he settles for running his fingers from your neck down your spine. You stretch like a lazing cat then draw up soon afterward with a groan.

“I’m dying…” you murmur quietly.

He’s still petting the nape of your neck distantly, eyes on the movie, but unfocused. “You’re not dying,” he murmurs back.

“How dare you,” you reply with no bite. You gently bump your forehead into his jaw. “I think I’d know If I was dying.”

Under the weary almost-playfulness, your voice is tight with pain, and for a moment, Genji pauses. There is a downturn of his lips as he considers your pain, which he worries is becoming more than simple cramps.

“Do you want me to get Angela?”

You shake your head vigorously, adjust yourself against him, enough to where you can see the screen more comfortably, almost resting in the crook of his arm. “No. She never gives me the good stuff.”

His focus is entirely on the way your body curls up against his side, the way you occasionally tremble against him. “A shame.”

“Right?”  You yawn deep, curl your free arm over his middle and settle in. You aren’t paying attention to the movie anymore. “You should give her some hell for me. She listens to you.”

The soothing motions of his hands slow with your breathing and he’s pleased to hear you drifting off in spite of everything your body is putting you through.

“I just might.”

“Good…” Your voice is quiet, sleepy. “Thank you. I love you.”

“And I, you.”

He thinks he hears another ‘good’ come out, barely louder than your breathing. The movie is nothing more than a hum in the background when you finally fall asleep. Another one plays automatically, but Genji isn’t paying any attention to it. He doesn’t sleep much anymore, but he’s content enough to be there for you, even in your sleep, even if he’s acting hardly more than a heater at this point.

You asked him to stay, so he will.


End file.
